A Walk Alone
by wolfsbane00010
Summary: Shino has always had a crush on Naruto, so what is he supposed to do when he finds the blonde shinobi in the middle of the woods, crying? ShinoxNaruto, LEMON, one-shot for butterfly1974


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, INO AND SAKURA SHOULD BE DEAD and the Joe Bros are on my list, once I am a rich and famous author with a lot of money and a personal chef, They will have to worry. :K **

**My first request for a one-shot! So butterfly1974 requested I do a one-shot involving Naruto and Shino, so I decided to do one that is part of a recipe. One part romance, one part angst, and one part hurt/comfort and voila! (That's right isn't it?) But I did some research and there are very few of these out in the wide Internet world. Oh well, now without a moment to waste, my one shot. Enjoy. This is somewhat of an AU, and at some point in the Shippuden, won't put a specific point but that is their ages and a few events that will cause Naru-angsty-ness**

Naruto Uzumaki never cried. Shino was certain about that. He had been through some of the worst situations imaginable, through pain and suffering he hadn't shed the kind of tears Shino saw. They where tears of sadness.

Shino had wanted to be alone for a bit, just walking through the forest surrounding the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Most of the Aburame clan was busy with different missions and Shino had decided to take a walk. Even though it was the evening he was wearing his traditional jacket and sunglasses, he wasn't trying to act cool or anything, it was just so habitual that he couldn't help it.

The brunette walked through the forest, the sounds of the night slowly growing in volume as the yellow and orange light above started giving way to blues and purples. Then he heard a noise, actually a few. The first sounded like wood and metal, the sounds of someone definitely training with a kunai. But their was a sound underneath it. It sounded like...sniffling? It was like someone was trying to hold back tears.

He moved through the trees and saw the last person he would ever suspect. Naruto.

The blond shinobi was cutting away at a tree with a long kunai, with the way their where thousands of fresh marks he had been here an extremely long time. He was wearing a black sleevless shirt and his traditional orange pants. Shino could see his coat hanging on a nearby branch, but what else he saw confused him. There was a blanket and some food, mostly instant raman and a small cooked.

_Is he living out here or something? _Shino thought.

There where bruises and cuts and small streams of blood falling down Naruto's arms, and a layer of sweat covered most of his body. Shino then blushed a little, as much as his pale complexion would let him. He had had a crush on the blond bombshell for a very long time, since the academy. He had tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, they were like complete opposites. Naruto loud and explosive, and Shino quiet and mysterious by pretty much everyones standards. But he kept coming back to Naruto, watching him while he was training, or staying close when they were on missions.

Then Naruto collapsed, droplets dropping off his face and body, the tears and sweat mixing together. Shino was torn between what he could do. He could leave, act like he never saw him and just push this out, or go and find out what was wrong. But he was worried that Shino might say to much and Naruto wouldn't feel the same, and he just couldn't take that. Finally he decided he wouldn't be able to leave after seeing Naruto like...this, and decided to find out what was wrong.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Shino asked quietly. Naruto nearly jumped, quickly working to try and dry up the tears still streaming from his face.

"Yeah...I'm fine" Naruto said. Most of the tears where gone but his face and eyes where still redd-ish. He stood up and moved towards his jacket, quickly covering his bruised arms.

"What is this?" Shino asked, moving after him and staring at the make-shift camp site.

"I planned on training late tonight and brought some stuff with me in case I was to tired to get back." Naruto said, pocketing the kunai and sitting down on the blanket. Unknown to Shino, the Kyubbi's chakra was already healing the cuts and bruises. It burnt like hell, but at least with his jacket Shino couldn't see the steam from the heat and sweat and the slightly glowing red veins that was busy healing Naruto's abused body.

"And why where you crying?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment, but smiled up. "Me? crying? Yeah right!" He seemed like the same happy sunshine-like kid that Shino secretly loved, but his eyes told a different story all together. They seemed sad, and Shino just couldn't stand it. Without asking or anything, he pushed Naruto over and sat down next to him on the blanket.

"Naruto...why were you crying?" Shino said, telling him with his tone he wasn't buying it. Then Naruto sighed and stared down at the ground between his feet, his gaze seeming to zone out and made his mind seem a million miles away.

"I...i can't take it anymore." Naruto said, shifting a little. "I keep letting people down, I couldn't bring Sasuke back for Sakura, everyone calls me an idiot and says I'm to rash and I make the missions fail."

"Naruto, they are joking or speaking out of anger. They don't mean it."

"I know, and I keep telling myself that. But so many people have said it for so long that I just...what if their right? What if I am just a rash, idiotic failure? God, I just don't know what to do anymore. I didn't have any friends till I graduated and even then I always felt people still didn't trust me and I no one ever really love me. Lately I've been thinking that I should just give up on being a ninja, I just..." but then something happened neither of them really thought would happen.

Shino didn't mean to, but he just felt so bad that he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed the blonde. Shino felt like he was in heaven, he could feel some strands of Naruto's hair brush against his face. Naruto froze for a moment, but his eyes drooped shut and he leaned back into the kiss.

After a few moments both of them broke for a breath, and Shino quickly stood up.

"God...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I have to go."

"Wait, Shino." Naruto said, pulling on his sleeve until the bug-master was sitting back down. "Don't go." he moved a little closer to Shino and looked at him sheepishly. "I...like you. I mean really like you. I just didn't know if you liked me back." Shino couldn't believe it, this was what Shino had wanted to hear for a very long time.

He smiled and leaned over to Naruto, locking their mouths in another kiss. Shino pushed his tongue forward, begging entrance into the others mouth, which was given without delay. He almost broke out laughing when he tasted the corners of Naruto's mouth. They tasted like ramen, even though he hadn't eaten anything in a while.

It was supposed to be a romantic moment, but then the two accidentally fell over. Shino opened his eyes and saw that Naruto was staring at him dumb-founded.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked, a little out of breath.

"Your glasses." Shino reached up and felt his face, and looked around and saw them lying a few feet away. He tried to reach for them, but Naruto stopped him and pulled the bug masters hands back in between them. "No, keep them off. This is the first time I've ever seen you without your glasses. I like your eyes." They where the prettiest shade of green Naruto had ever seen, pale and where just barely darker than the whites of his eyes.

"You're the only person outside of my family who has seen them. We really don't like the sun."

"I like it." Naruto said, moving towards him into another kiss. Now Shino just thought about what was happening in the last five minutes. He had met the person he had crushed over silently for a few years, listened to his problems, had kissed him, learned Naruto liked him as much as Shino liked him, kissed him AGAIN. This was the best day of his whole life.

Shino moved his hands over Naruto's chest, quickly shedding the coat still kissing Naruto. He looked down and saw that the bruises and cuts where mostly healed up.

"What happened to your arms?" Shino asked, separating for only a moment to get the sentence out.

"I'll tell you later." Naruto panted, quickly throwing his orange coat away and working on Shino's till he could see the thin shirt underneath.

Then Shino got a little more intimate, reaching under Naruto's undershirt and moving his hands over the blonde's tan chest hearing the fox-like shinobi moan a little. Then he pulled up Naruto's shirt and braking their kiss for a half a second, and again Naruto copied his movement by taking off the others shirt.

Now they pressed against each other, their skin jumping to the others touch. Then Naruto moved his hand lower, having it drift down to Shino's belt and sliding underneath. The brunette pulled away and leaned his forehead on Naruto's, panting.

"Are you sure? I don't want to go to fast or anything."

"But I want to." Naruto said in a fairly naughty voice, Shino moaning a little. Just the sound of his voice and the way he said that made Shino get harder, and it took a lot of will power not to pull out a kunai, rip up Naruto's pants and take him right then.

The two started undoing each others pants, Shino tracing his fingers on the skin above Naruto's member, feeling the pulse underneath the tan skin.

Soon both of them were naked, except for Naruto's socks, but neither of them cared enough to take them off. One of Shino's hands moved down and started massaging the blonde fox's ass, and the other he moved in Naruto's mouth, trying to get them lubed up as much as he could so he wouldn't hurt Naruto.

Then he lowered his wet finger and slowly inserted the finger, careful to do it slowly so that he wouldn't hurt him. After a while Naruto nodded and Shino carefully inserted the second and third finger, waiting until Naruto was ready till he started moving and stretching them. After he believed Naruto was prepared, he removed him fingers and started to kiss Naruto's jawline.

"How do…you know how to…do this?" Naruto said, panting.

"I'll tell you later." Then Shino placed both his hands and closed his eyes, concentrating on something. Naruto was confused for a minute, but then Naruto saw a cloud of Kikai bugs leave Shino's body and disperse into the woods. "If I didn't…they'd start to…eat your chakra." Shino replied, panting, then started up again, burying his fingers into Naruto's blonde hair.

Shino then moved his member towards Naruto's prepared entrance, looking at the blonde and rubbing his thumb across his face and quickly thrust in, trying to get the worst out of the way as quickly as he could.

Naruto writhed a little, clutching onto the taller boy as hard as he could. After a few moments it stopped hurting, and he nodded for Shino to keep going.

Now it felt wonderful, Shino started going harder and faster, loosing all rational thought as he kept pounding into Naruto. The bug-master started pumping Naruto's throbbing member while the other hand lifted Naruto's leg over his shoulder.

"Sh…shino. I'm…gonna…" Naruto grunted, pushing back on Shino's thrusts.

"Together now." Shino grunted thrusting one more time before both of them came at the same time, collapsing after coming down from the high. Shino stared at the sky, it was late, but time flies when your having a good time. He pulled the blanket over him and his lover, both of them still wrapped in the others arms.

'Damn, I'm glad I decided to take a walk.' Shino thought to himself, smiling before he fell asleep.

**_Complete_**

**A/N So I hope you liked it, I know I enjoyed writing it XD I sincerely hope butterfly1974, that you enjoyed it and I did honor to the pairing of Shino and Naruto. I kind of liked it and I may do another in the future, but probably not any time soon. And I am really sorry, but I can't see Naruto as anything but the uke in any relationship. **

**-Peace, Love and Sparkeling Yaoi Pizza-Wolfie**


End file.
